Underwater Discovery
is the last song of Series 5 in 2003. The song was re-recorded of Hi-5 American cast from Series 2 in 2005. The song was re-make from Series 13 in 2011. The song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines cast from Series 1 in 2015. This song in Series 17 in 2017. The song was dubbed in Portuguese and Spanish. Lyrics Original Version Swimming with the fishes, follow them to school Riding on a seahorse, that would be so cool Diving with the dolphins, splashing in the waves Exploring in the coral and the pirate caves. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Snorkel on the surface, splashing near the shore Jellyfish and hermit crabs waiting to explore. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. A sailor went to sea (Sea Sea) To see what he could see (See See) And all that he could see (See See) Was the bottom of the deep blue sea. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Under the sea Diving with the dolphins Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea. American Version Swimming with the fishes, follow them to school Riding on a seahorse, that would be so cool Diving with the dolphins, splashing in the waves Exploring in the coral and the pirate caves. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Snorkel on the surface, splashing near the shore Jellyfish and hermit crabs waiting to explore. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. A sailor went to sea (Sea Sea) To see what he could see (See See) And all that he could see (See See) Was the bottom of the deep blue sea. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Oh whoa whoa whoaaa Under the sea Under the sea Dive with the dolphins Come swim with me Under the sea. Second Cast Version Swimming with the fishes, follow them to school Riding on a seahorse, that would be so cool Diving with the dolphins, splashing in the waves Exploring in the coral and the pirate caves. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Snorkel on the surface, splashing near the shore Jellyfish and hermit crabs waiting to explore. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. A sailor went to sea (Sea Sea) To see what he could see (See See) And all that he could see (See See) Was the bottom of the deep blue sea. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Let's all go swimming, yeah Under the sea Under the sea Dive with the fishes Under the sea Under the sea. Spanish Lyrics Nado con los peces, a la escuela voy De mar es mi caballo, esto es lo mejor Voy con los delfines, por las olas iré Explorando los corales, un pirata seré. En un mar profundo hacia abajo nadaré Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. En la superficie con esnórquel voy Medusas y cangrejos, muy cerca estoy yo. En un mar profundo hacia abajo nadaré Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. Un marino fue al mar (es él) Para ver que podía ver (ver ver) Y todo lo que pudo ver (ver ver) Fue que el mar azul profundo es. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Ohhh Ohhhh, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Junto a los delfines, Baja hasta aquí, A nadar aquí. Baja hasta aquí. Portuguese Lyrics Nadando com os peixes pra explorar o mar No cavalo marinho, eu posso cavalgar. Nado com os golfinhos, posso procurar Recifes de coral e cavernas, encontrar. Mergulhando no oceano, Eu quero descobrir Mergulhando, bem no fundo. Mergulhar, eu vou... Pra ser feliz Venha também se divertir E descobrir Vai ser a grande aventura No mar sem fim Venha também Pra ser feliz. Fique bem tranquilo, Nadando sem parar Um mundo de águas vivas para se explorar Mergulhando no oceano, Eu quero descobrir Mergulhando, bem no fundo. Mergulhar, eu vou... Pra ser feliz Venha também se divertir E descobrir Vai ser a grande aventura No mar sem fim Venha também Pra ser feliz. Um marinheiro foi (Sim, sei). Até o fundo do mar (Sim, sim). E sabe o que ele achou? (E aí?) Mergulhe fundo se quer descobrir! Pra ser feliz Venha também se divertir E descobrir Vai ser a grande aventura No mar sem fim Venha também Pra ser feliz (Eu mergulhei!) Eu sou feliz (Eu descobri!) Eu sou feliz (No fundo do mar!) Eu sou feliz (Eu sou feliz!) Eu sou feliz (Com os golfinhos!) Eu sou feliz (Eu descobri - year!) Eu sou feliz! Trivia *This song includes in the lyrics a nursery rhyme called A Sailor Went To Sea. *The video at the last verse of the ending version of American cast is different than the opening version. *This tour the song is Underwater Discovery from Hi-5 Summer Holiday Show. *This is the last song to feature Shaun Taylor-Corbett and Karla Cheatham Mosley as members of Hi-5 USA. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 5) Opening_Underwater_Discovery.png Nathan_Underwater_Discovery.png Kathleen_Underwater_Discovery.png Tim_Underwater_Discovery.png Charli_Underwater_Discovery.png Kellie_Underwater_Discovery.png Tim_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Kellie_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Charli_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Kathleen_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_8.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_7.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_6.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_5.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_4.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_3.png Boys_Underwater_Discovery.png Girls_Underwater_Discovery.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Tim_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Stevie_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Casey_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Fely_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Lauren_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_9.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_8.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_7.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_6.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_5.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_4.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_3.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2011.png Credits Underwater_Discovery_2011.png ;American Cast (Series 2) Opening_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Curtis_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Kimee_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Karla_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Shaun_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Jenn_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_12.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_11.png Girls_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_10.png Boys_Underwater_Discovery_USA_3.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_9.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_8.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_7.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_6.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_5.png Boys_Underwater_Discovery_USA_2.png Boys_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_4.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_3.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_USA.png Category:Series 5 Category:Series 13 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Hi-5 Holiday (album) Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Music Key of D